The different Painter
by ryeman200
Summary: After Fluttershy is left alone at a picnic, she meets a strange traveler. Who is he? Is he just the average artist? Find out here! Re-write of 'Mixed Feelings'. Rated T for certain themes some may find sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

**The different Painter... Chapter one**

This is a re-write of 'Mixed Feelings'.

Just outside of Ponyville, a young-looking stallion Pegasus was pulling a large cart, covered in a large sheet. This certain pony was a shade of light turquoise, with a dark blue mane and tail; his cutie mark was a paint pallete with seven different colours on it; purple, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and brown. And in front of the pallet was a paint brush. His mane was slightly messy, but clearly, it naturally looked like that, and the same was with his tail.

"I'm so tired of moving... But it's for the safety of everyone here that I keep it safe..." The pony moaned, as he continued to head towards Ponyville.

Over in Ponyville, Pinkie was jumping up and down, setting up party decorations.

"Okay, this goes here, here and here! Ooh! What about here? Yes! Perfect!" Little did the pony wonder, that there was someone watching her.

"He he... The perfect candidate..." As Pinkie turned around, she dropped to the floor. "Fell just like a fly..." The mysterious figure grinned evilly.

Fluttershy was just outside of Ponyville, waiting patiently for Rainbow Dash to join her picnic she had planned.

"Do you think she forgot? What if she got lost? No... Rainbow doesn't get lost..." Fluttershy was worrying so much, that she hadn't realised somepony behind her.

"Hey, Flutters!" Fluttershy jumped, and turned around.

"You made it! I thought you forgot..." Fluttershy then lost all worry as she hugged her.

"Why would I forget a picnic with my best friend? I know I'm forgetful, but even I'm not like that!" As they pulled away from the hug, Fluttershy began unpacking.

"So, how are you, Flutters? Anything exciting happen lately?" Rainbow asked, as Fluttershy thought of an answer.

"No, not particularly... Anything new happen lately for you? I-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Well... Not really... I mean... It's nothing really... Um... Different..." Rainbow was staring at Fluttershy, but she shook her head.

"You okay, Rainbow? Is something the matter?" Rainbow was silent once more; and didn't understand why she was doing that.

"I... I don't know..." She couldn't take her eyes off of Fluttershy for some strange reason. "I- I... I gotta go! I... Umm... Just remembered something I need to do..." Rainbow flew off, leaving Fluttershy behind; confused and shocked.

"Oh... Ok, Rainbow..." Fluttershy sighed, staring at her picnic basket; a feeling of loneliness filled her. "What's up with Rainbow, lately? She's not acting her usual self..."

Up in a cloud, Rainbow Dash was sitting down, her head in between her hind legs facing down in sorrow.

"Uugghh... Why is this happening to me? This is the third time it's happened!" Rainbow stared at her hooves, completely oblivious on what she was feeling. "I need help... Someone whom I can trust..." She then headed towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Back down with Fluttershy, she was looking at all the food that she had worked hard to make; which was now going to waste. She sighed sadly.

"What a waste..." She muttered under her breath. She then got distracted by a noise, which sounds like a pony struggling. "I wonder who that could be..." As she peeked over the hill, she watched as a blue pegasus was close to collapsing from pulling an unearthly amount of weight in a single cart. She flew over to help the other pony. "Um... H-hey, there... Do you need a hoof?" The pony looked up to see a caring smile, plastered onto a yellow mare.

"Uhh... Thanks... But I've got this." He continued to pull on the heavy cart. Fluttershy was surprised at the young pony's strength. It was incredible.

"Oh, but you look exhausted! Come and at least take a break from pulling that thing... My friend needed to leave before we started a picnic... You're welcome to join me... If that's alright with you..." The stallion smiled at the pony's kindness.

"Sure, I guess just ONE picnic won't hurt..." He then took his harness off, and started to move his muscles about. "I've been pulling that thing for days, now!" He tried to rub his back, but it was too far for him to reach.

"Oh, let me help you there... Your muscles must ache from all that weight..." Fluttershy offered, and the pony just looked at her funny.

"Are you alright? You're being awfully nice to a pony you've never even met before..." He mentioned, which made her blush in confusion.

"Sorry... I'm just trying to be helpful..." Fluttershy just stepped back from him slightly. "I don't even know your name, and I'm offering to give you a backrub..."

"My name's Speedpaint. I'm just a traveler..."

"Well, Speedpaint, I- uhh... My name's... Um... Fluttershy..." She had been practising with Rainbow Dash to build up courage, which has helped her a lot.

"Well, Fluttershy, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I just can't accept these offers. It wouldn't feel right."

"Oh, but it's no problem! This food was just going to go to waste anyways..." Speedpaint couldn't say no to her face; so innocent and kind. Who in Equestria could say no to her?

"Oh, alright then!" He gave up, not wanting to upset the mare. "I think I might accept that backrub too..." He admitted, falling flat to the ground. Fluttershy smiled, and slightly giggled at him; really out of character for her.

"He he... Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?" Speedpaint nodded.

As Fluttershy placed her hooves on his back, the first thing she noticed was that his muscles were actually very strong; unlike anything she had ever seen. Not even Snowflake's were this strong.

"Oh my... Your muscles... They're like... really tense! There's no way they could possibly be naturally that tough..." Speedpaint then got up quickly, before she got too suspicious.

"On second thought, I'm actually feeling a lot better now!" Speedpaint spoke quickly, as Fluttershy looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh... Okay then... We can still have a picnic..."

"Yeah..." As he sat down, he noticed Fluttershy looking at his cart. "I'm guessing you want to see what's underneath the sheet?"

"Well, I... Um... It's probably nothing anyway..." Speedpaint got up anyways, and moved up to the cart.

"It's just my art supplies... I'm not trying to Bragg... But I'm one of the best artists in Equestria..." Fluttershy slightly smiled at his statement.

"Really? That's pretty impressive!"

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was lying next to a tree; it was her break, and she was having a little nap in the shade.

Rainbow slowly approached Aj, trying not to wake her up in a shock. She then saw her eyes open slightly.

"R- Rainbow?" Aj moaned, whilst rubbing her eyes with her hooves, she focused on her. "Oh, howdy there, partner! What can ah do fer ya?" Rainbow sighed lightly.

"I- I need to talk to you about something..." Aj's attention grew towards the rainbow mare as her ears perked up.

"Y'all right, Rainbow? You seem upset 'bout somethin'..." Rainbow breathed in deeply, whilst moving closer.

"Aj... I- I... I need advice..." Rainbow sounded a lot sadder than usual.

"Advice 'bout what? Rainbow, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Rainbow sat next to Aj, and made sure nopony was around.

"I think I'm in love..." Aj stared at her for a second before speaking.

"Well... Um... I wasn't expecting this..." Aj breathed in. "Who be this pony you've fallen fer? What's his name?" Rainbow closed her eyes, and sighed quietly.

"It's... It's not... It's not a 'he'... It's... With a mare..." Aj was taken back for a moment, but then gently sighed.

"Ah... Never thought ya went that way..." Rainbow looked down in shame. "But ah ain't judgin' ya fer who you are... Who's this mare then?" Rainbow breathed in, making sure she thought her next words carefully.

"Okay, this mare... Who I... You know... Her name is... It's..." She gulped deeply, and breathed out calmly. "It's Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy, huh?" Rainbow nodded.

"Applejack, I have no idea what to do... I'm so confused..." Rainbow sniffed slightly, and tightened her eyes closed. "She's the best friend I've ever had! She means too much to me for her to get hurt by me..." She then turned away from Applejack, and tried hiding her face.

"Rainbow... Look at me..." She refused to comply. "Rainbow! Ah understand-" Rainbow snapped violently.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE YOUR BEST FRIEND... That's... The same gender as you..." Rainbow looked back at Aj, who looked shocked, and upset by her outburst. She ignored, and flew off in a burst of speed.

"Ah understand more than ya realise..." Aj spoke silently, and shed a single tear which sank into the ground, drying up almost immediately. She then made her way back to her barn, slowly pacing each step she made.


	2. Chapter 2

The different Painter, chapter two

"So, Fluttershy, what do you do for a living? Anything exciting?" Speedpaint asked, hoping to start a proper conversation. Fluttershy was taken back slightly, but then she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, um... I- I look after animals... Not much, really..."

"Not much? I think a vetarian is great! Helping animals is important!" Fluttershy looked away slightly.

"Yeah..." She then cleared her throat. "So, um... What is it that you do? I-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Well, I- I um... I'm a traveling artist" He said smoothly. "I travel from town, village, city... You name it! I've been everywhere in Equestria, and the lands beyond it."

"Really? That's pretty cool! How long have you been traveling?" Speedpaint then awkwardly coughed.

"A long time... It's been a while." He spoke sadly.

"Why do you travel? I'm sure you have family that miss you..." He stared off into the distance.

"All my family is dead... I can't say anything else... Too many memories..." Fluttershy felt really bad now, and wanted to lighten the mood.

"Oh... I'm sorry to here that..." Fluttershy sighed, thinking what to say. "To um... Lighten the mood... C- could I look at your paintings? If that's alright with you..." He smiled at the innocent mare, as he stood up.

"Sure thing." As he went towards his cart, he slightly lifted up the cover, hiding the large lump that was underneath, and took out a bunch of canvases. Fluttershy wasn't too curious about what the lump was, but was too shy to ask. "Here's some of my latest pieces."

When Fluttershy gazed upon the canvases, she could see very fine detail had been put into each one. Although they were just of hills and fields, it was still very impressive.

"Oh my... These are spectacular; truly impressive!" He felt warmed by her compliments. They were so genuine, and true; she obviously meant every word of it.

"These are just some of my fast pieces. Didn't spend much more than few days on them." Fluttershy then looked surprised.

"A few days? I guess it does fit your name..." He couldn't stop smiling at her. Her voice was so innocent. He felt really bad not being able to tell her the truth about him.

"Hey, it's actually quite easy! Using the brush is just as simple as breathing! Well, not that simple..." He put on a face as if he said something silly, when he saw Fluttershy smirk slightly.

Fluttershy then saw a shape of another canavas under the covers of his cart.

"Hey... What's that portrait of?" Speedpaint then looked to where she was pointing, and sighed.

"It's... It's best if I just showed you..." Fluttershy was then taken back by his mood change.

As Speedpaint pulled the canvas from his cart, she saw that it was of a Pinkish, purple pegasus mare, with a mane that looked as if it had taken some time to prepare; the colour was a light brown, with lines of reddish-pink; her eyes looked similar to hers, but they were a light blue, with a touch of emerald; she wore a golden necklace, that had, in the centre of the design, a sapphire flower with golden petals, highly detailed. She was incredibly beautiful; she could kind of tell who this was.

"This is..." He sighed deeply. "She _was_ my fiancée..." He put the portrait away, as if he felt guilty for something.

"I'm so sorry..." She could see tears begin to appear in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

"It's... Fine..." He breathed in deeply. "I shouldn't let it get to me..." He then saw a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. There's no need to hide your sadness..." Fluttershy spoke soundly, as she didn't expect what to happen next.

Speedpaint had suddenly hugged her tightly, and began crying loudly into her mane.

"It's alright... Let it all out... It doesn't make you any less of a stallion..." She comforted, as she slowly rubbed his back in a caring manner as he was letting out possible years of sadness that he had locked up inside him.

Inside a floating cloud house just above Ponyville, a slight sound of crying was heard.

Inside the house, in a specific room, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane had her face shoved up against a pillow as she cried her eyes out.

She lifted her head up from the pillow, and began to calm down.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I thought I was meant to be the brave one..." She huffed silently as she stared lonesomely at the window.

As Rainbow blanklessly stared at the frame, she slowly closed her eyes, and laid back on her bed.

"All I need is to get my mind off of it..." Rainbow muttered to herself, and shook her head. "I need to fly." She strongly demanded to herself, and then shot out her window and flew past the clouds almost instantaneously.

Back with Fluttershy, she was lightly hugging Speedpaint in hope he'd calm down; once he did, he breathed inwards deeply then breathed outwards slowly.

"Thank you... I really needed that." Speedpaint smiled happily at his new relief.

"Hey, we all need a good cry now and then. It's not healthy holding it all in like that." Fluttershy had seen how much pain he had been in, and didn't want to let him go until he was fully recovered.

"Anyway... I should really get heading on now. It's not safe for me to meet new ponies.

"Why's that? I thought it'd be a good thing to meet new ponies." Speedpaint then mentally face-hoofed himself at his choice of words.

"I- uh..." He wasn't entirely sure on how to respond.

"Where would you even sleep? In a cave?" He then smiled like she had got it right.

"Yeah... About that." He then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in angst.

"You need a real bed! You could come down with something!" Speedpaint was finding it hard to argue with Fluttershy without telling her why he really couldn't stay.

"One night; two at tops!" He sighed, giving up.

"It's for your own good. I have no idea how long it's been since you've had a warm bed, but you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"_Oh Fluttershy, I know you're just trying to help me; I'm grateful for it! And I really want to tell you why I can't stay, but if you knew the truth, it'd put you in danger._" He thought to himself, but put on a thankful smile. "Thank you, Fluttershy. I'm grateful for your hospitality."

"It's really no problem! You can stay in my cottage, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's great!" He said as convincingly as possible. "_Why can't I say no to her?_" He thought annoyingly.

As Speedpaint was about to put his harness on for his cart, Fluttershy stopped him.

"Please, you've been pulling that thing for days now. Let me help." Speedpaint sighed, knowing she could never pull this.

"If you think you're strong enough... Feel free!" Fluttershy then looked at the cart, thinking it didn't look too heavy.

"O- Ok..." As she put the harness on, she tried pulling, but it wouldn't budge. "It's heavier than it looks." She then tried pulling even harder.

"You're going to pull something other than the cart. Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Speedpaint then stopped Fluttershy, then took the harness off gently.

"Well, I must say that you're stronger than you look." Fluttershy slightly giggled.

"He he... Just pack up your things... It's starting to get dark..." Clouds then suddenly moved over the sun's path, making it darker. Fluttershy then looked at the sky.

"Oh my, we must have been outside for a few hours!" She could swear it had been sunny not too long ago. She just shook it off, thinking it was probably Celestia lowering the sun.

When everything was packed up, it was actually beginning to become night. They then proceeded to walk towards Ponyville.

Speedpaint hadn't even muttered a word, and they had just entered the Ponyville market.

So, umm... My house is this way..." As Speedpaint was about to speak, a female voice came out from behind them.

"Fluttershy! Who's this new stallion? You just HAVE to introduce him!" A rather sophisticated accent was spoken, and Fluttershy recognised it instantly.

"Oh, um... Hi Rarity..." She then realised how it looked to her. She went bright red.

"Sooo... Who's your new friend? Are you two... You know..." Fluttershy went super quiet now.

"I... Um... N- no... We're... Um... I'm just offering him a warm bed- wait, it's not like that! Um... I-" She wimpered, hiding behind her hair in embarrassment. Speedpaint interrupted.

"I'm a traveler. Fluttershy here, offered me a place to rest for a few days. Any suspicions that you are thinking are indeed false." He spoke smoothly, hoping no misunderstandings would take place.

"Oh, very well then. I've just never seen Fluttershy with a stallion, and got excited."

"Please... Can we drop this subject? I- it's getting dark, and I don't want to give him any wrong ideas about my offer to help..." She whispered to Rarity, hoping Speedpaint couldn't hear.

"Of course, Dear! I'm sure you'll be awfully busy when you get back!" Rarity then coughed. "You know... Um... I'll just stop talking. Toodlehoo!" She waved, making her way back home.

Speedpaint rolled her eyes. "Jeez... Some ponies; they just assume too much from all that dribble the media feed them." He huffed.

"Rarity's not that bad... She doesn't mean any harm..."

"I know... Let's just get some sleep. You look exhausted." Speedpaint noted, as he saw Fluttershy slowly blink.

"Y- yeah... I kinda am..." They then proceeded to move towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Up in a cloud, just on the outskirts of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had made a little hide-away so no one could see her.

"Okay, Rainbow... What are you gonna tell Fluttershy?" She asked herself strongly. "How I feel!" She replied to herself. "Good! Now pretend that you're talking to her now!" She then made a quick model of Fluttershy out of clouds.

Rainbow breathed in deeply.

"Fluttershy, I- I... I think I..." She suddenly coughed loudly, destroying her train of thought. "Argh! This is hopeless! I'm hopeless!" She sighed sadly, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Ugh... What's the point?" She then lyed on the soft cloud. "I should just... Get some rest... See how things are like in the morning..." She then gently closed her eyes, and drifted off into a sleep.

Speedpaint and Fluttershy were now both at the cottage, and Fluttershy had just unlocked her door.

"Hey, um... Fluttershy..." Speedpaint muttered, getting Fluttershy's attention.

"Yes, Speedpaint?" Fluttershy answered, as Speedpaint breathed silently outwards.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a tiny bit ungrateful for you offering me a roof to stay under..." He then gluped, making her put more focus on him. "I'd just like to say thank you for being so kind to me. You didn't have to help, but you chose to do it anyways..." Fluttershy smiled happily at him, as if he just saved a bunch of kittens from a burning building.

"I couldn't have just let you sleep anywhere unsafe. It was the right thing to do." Speedpaint had felt a warm feeling inside from hearing her genuinely wanting to help, so he let out a single tear of joy.

"I've just not had this much kindness happen to me since before... 'It' happened... I was just too afraid to accept your offers..." Speedpaint then shook his head. "Anyway... We should just get some rest... It's getting really late..." He quickly changed the subject.

"That's a good idea..." After they had entered the cottage, Speedpaint followed her into the living room. "I- if it's alright with you, you can have the sofa... I'll get you a spare blanket to sleep with." After getting the blankets, Speedpaint was lying on the sofa ready for some rest.

"Thank you again. I really appreciate your kindness."

"It's really no problem. Really! You should just get some rest."

"Y- yeah... Rest..." Speedpaint watched as she silently made her way upstairs to her room; so silent and timid, so peaceful. She smiled caringly, just before she came out of his sight. He then closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep.

In Speedpaint's dream, he was walking in a field with the mare that was in the painting.

"Oh, Ruby... I'm glad we got this time to spend together in piece." He happily spoke, with his wing around the mare.

"Yes, this is just wonderful! Just think; we'll be married in little over a month!" She cheerfully told him.

"I'm just so excited!" He then stopped, looking at her face. "Ruby? Is everything alright?"

"Speedpaint, who's that?" As he turned around, he saw a dark, shadowy figure with glowing red eyes that screamed hatred.

"Run! Don't ask why, just get out of here!"

"What do you mean? Who is this?"

"Just run! I'll explain later!" He screamed in horror.

"What about you?" She worried.

"I'll be fine! I just don't want you to be hurt!" Just then, he was attacked, the dark cloud morphed around him, consuming his body; his fur and mane went darker, and his eyes became a brilliant glowing red. He then spoke in a deep, echoed voice. "Run"

"Speedy! Please, what's happening?" Everything then turned black, and the next thing he heard was a loud scream just before he woke up.

"RUBY, NO!" He screamed, as he woke up suddenly to see Fluttershy watching in worry.

"Speedpaint, you were screaming in your sleep... Were you having a bad dream?" Fluttershy asked, as Speedpaint layed back down.

"It was nothing... No need to worry..." He didn't want to talk about it; but most of all, he didn't want her to get involved.

"It was obviously something..." She glanced at his sad expression. "Who's Ruby?"

"Ruby Shine; the one in the painting... The dream was her death..." Fluttershy didn't know how to respond.

"I... Sorry for asking... It must've been hard for you..."

"I watched her be murdered... Right before my eyes... I literally couldn't do anything to stop it from happening..." Fluttershy just gazed in shock at his story.

"I- I don't know what to say..." The only thing she could think to do is give some support. And he needed it. "I'm here for you if you need anything, or just someone to talk to..."

"Thank you... You sure are something, Fluttershy." Fluttershy slightly blushed, but tried hiding it with a smile.

"He he... I'm not that special."

"You've been nothing but kind to me all day! You are one to be admired!" Fluttershy cleared her throat, signaling him to stop.

"Just call if you need anything. I won't mind." He nodded, and was about to speak, but paused. "Yes?"

"Nothing... Goodnight, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight." She then made her way upstairs.

It was now morning, and a single cloud was stationary in the air, and inside that cloud was Rainbow Dash sleeping. Upon awakening, she realised she had just slept in a cloud all night.

"Jeez... I need to stop doing this..." She moaned, hoping she hadn't drifted off too far.

But when she looked outside, the only thing she saw was an old shack; nothing really unique about it, except that it was the only thing around for miles. She decided to investigate.

As she approached the shack, a strange feeling was felt in her gut that was telling her that she wasn't meant to be here. She ignored it, and continued on.

She had made it to one of the windows where she peeked in carefully, but then got the shock of her life at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The different Painter: chapter three

Over in Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy had gently opened her eyes to the sight of a bunny trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Angel. What's the matter? Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Someone's downstairs?" He then nodded, which gave her a mini heart attack, but she then remembered about Speedpaint. "Oh, don't mind him, Angel... He's staying here for a few days..." Angel had a look of displeasure at her desicion.

As she got up to her mirror, she had a brush specially designed to hold in hooves; like a shoe. She began tidying up her 'bed hair' into something presentable.

Making her way downstairs, she noticed Speedpaint still asleep, but he had fallen off the sofa, and onto the floor. It seemed like he hasn't had the previous dream from earlier that night. She then cleared her throat where he awkwardly realised how unprofessionally he was sleeping.

He just smirked with a silly grin, making Fluttershy chuckle lightly.

"I'll get the hang of sleeping here after a few days..." He spoke whilst getting up, and stretching all fours. "That was the best night sleep I've had in ages!"

"That's nice to hear. I'm just going to go check the mail box from outside. Be back in a few minutes."

"Alrighty then. Take your time." Once Fluttershy stepped outside, she made her way towards her mailbox at the end of her property line.

When she was at the end, she was about to open the mailbox, but then saw Speedpaint's cart that had been securely fastened with locks and a magical blanket. She just assumed it was simply security for his property, but even this seemed a bit much.

"It's probably nothing... There's probably a genuine reason..." Fluttershy shook her head, and opened the mailbox.

Rainbow Dash was in shock at what was in the shack. There was a long brown furred serpent like body, with a Manticor's left foreleg, and a Griffin's right talon for arms; a left Dragon's back leg, and a Minator's right leg; (Does anyone actually care about this description? You've probably figured out who it is by now. Serpent body? Body parts from different animals?)

"Discord? Are you alright?" Rainbow spoke in a worried tone through the window. This shocked the Draconequus, as he saw who was there.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing in my hideaway?! I mean... Secret lair..." Discord yelled in shock, materializing an upsidedown book with blank pages and pretended he was reading it.

"I just heard crying coming from here. Was it... You?" Rainbow asked as he quickly cleared his throat.

"O- of course not! Me? The spirit of chaos? Crying? Don't make me laugh!" This didn't fool Rainbow, as she even saw him in the act. She then entered through his window and went up to him.

"Discord, I saw you crying. Is everything alright with you?" She placed a hoof on his shoulder, and he snapped at her.

"You couldn't possibly understand my pain!" He then withdrawled himself away from her. "No one in this retched land could possibly understand..."

"I might not be able to understand, but I sure can listen. You're not the only one with difficulties at the moment..."

"How can I know I can trust you?"

"If you tell me what's bothering you... I'll tell you my problem..." She breathed in deep. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." When he heard the Pinkie Promise, he was surprised how serious she was being.

"Really? You mean... You would trust ME with your issues? You trust me enough to tell me a possible secret? She then nodded.

"Discord, you've come a long way. I never thought I'd say this, but Discord, of course I trust you." Discord moved up slightly, letting Rainbow sit down next to him.

"Have heard of the story 'The Beauty and The Beast?' Where an ugly creature falls for a beautiful princess?" Discord said, as if he was trying to say something without actually saying it.

"So, you've fallen for one of the princesses?" He was surprised how quickly she picked it up, but most of all, how she didn't bust into laughter.

"You're not laughing?" He asked confused.

"Why would I? My problem is pretty much the same, but more complicated."

"How so?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

"Well, you see... Just first thing to make clear is that... I'm... I'm gay." Discord coughed slightly.

"Well, umm... That was unexpected..." He then looked at her concerned eyes. "Not that there's anything wrong with it! I just... Thought... Doesn't matter..."

"So... You're interested in one of the princesses? Tell me which one, and I'll tell you who I like." Rainbow offered, as Discord sighed deeply.

"I don't know... Once it gets out, it's only a matter of time until she finds out..." He then saw Rainbow's face; she looked genuine.

"Hey, I'm not the Spirit of Loyalty for nothing. You can trust me to stay loyal to this deal." Discord smiled as he realised he had found somepony to open up to without judgement; which was all he really wanted.

"Rainbow Dash... It's Celestia... Even though we've been enemies for over a millennia, I've just felt so different around her lately..." Discord let out, as Rainbow didn't seem too surprised.

"Celestia, huh? Money, looks, power, personality... I can see why you like her..." Rainbow added.

"What about you? Who's this pony you like?" Rainbow noticed Discord wasn't his chaotic self who's always full of jokes. But she understood, looking at his predicament.

"I've been hanging around her so much lately... I've realised that I've formed feelings towards my best friend... I'm in love with her... I'm in love with Fluttershy... And I don't know what to do... I need help..." Rainbow was holding in her tears, trying not to look weak, but a talon was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to cry. It shows you've been strong for a long time." Discord pulled her into a hug, and she began to let out a few tears.

"I JUST LOVE HER SO MUCH!" She bursted out crying. "WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE STRAIGHT?! It's not fair..." She began to calm down, but still silently cried. "It's... Not fair..." Discord slowly rubbed her back as Rainbow lightly sobbed into his brown fur.

"Hey, are you a fan of cider?" Rainbow's ears then perked up by the mention of the word.

Applejack was leaning on the fence of a plot of land for the wheat she planted for flour. She was silently gazing at the sunrise in a state of sorrow. This concerned her older brother; Big Macintosh, greatly.

As he approached his sister, she spoke up.

"Ah know yer there. What do y'all want?" She spoke in a sad tone.

"Aj, are y'all right? You've been actin' mighty strange lately. What's botherin' ya?" Big Mac asked, but had no reply. Applejack just continued to stare at the sunrise. "Aj, ah can't help ya if y'all don't tell me what's up." Applejack sighed as she began to speak.

"Big Mac, ah'm... Ah'm in love with somepony... But they're going after somepony else... Ah don't know what ta do..." She finally admitted.

"Aj, what yer feelin' is a natural part of life. As long as it's not with another mare, that is."

"Wait, what did y'all just say?" Applejack asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Ah said that two mares together is unnatural, and isn't right. Wouldn't ya agree?" Applejack didn't believe what she was hearing, but knew better than to start an argument with family.

"Y- yeah... Sure..." She then cleared her throat. "Ah need ta get goin' now." She then quickly galloped off before Big Mac could reply.

Fluttershy returned to her cottage with some envolopes in her mouth. She placed them on the kitchen table, and went through them.

"Bills, bills, spam... An invitation?" When she open the envolope, it was a pink card with balloons and hearts on the cover. It was obviously from Pinkie Pie. When she opened the card, she read the contents. Speedpaint also looked at it in curiosity.

_"Dear Fluttershy,_

_You are invited to the Hearts and Hooves Day party at Sugar Cube Corner on the 14th of February. It'd be a pleasure to see you there, and maybe bring a 'guest'._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Pinkamena Pie."_

"This is strange. Pinkie is never this formal with invitations... And she never puts her full name. Something's up."

"Maybe she's trying something new? I've never met her, so I wouldn't know what she's like." Speedpaint suggested.

"But she always puts a surprise in the card. _Always_." Fluttershy thought for a moment. "It's probably just nothing. Maybe you're right; just trying something new."

Applejack was running, thinking of who she could turn to. "Who doesn't judge? Who can I turn to?" She then stopped. "Of course! Fluttershy's always there for others!" She then made her way to the cottage.

A few minutes after Fluttershy had left the invitation on the table, she had just sat down when there was a knock.

"I wonder who that could be." When she answered the door, she was met by a worried looking Applejack. "Applejack? Are you alright? You seem... Down..."

"Fluttershy... Can I talk to you for a moment? You're the only one that I can trust not to laugh at me..."

"Of course, Applejack! What's this you need to talk about?"

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" She then looked over at Speedpaint.

"You're not. We were just talking..."

"Are you two?" She then coughed. "Y'know..." This made Fluttershy blush heavily.

"What!? No! He's just staying for a few days!" Fluttershy panicked.

"Okay, just a misunderstandin'" Aj then shook her head. "Anyway... The reason ah came..."

"Oh yes, of course! Come in!" When Applejack entered the room, She tried not to pay attention to the stallion on the sofa. They then both sat down. "So, what's this problem?"

"Well, it's..." Aj kept glancing at Speedpaint, and couldn't concentrate. "No offence, but ah can't say it if there be more than one person listenin'. It's... Personal."

"Oh, of course! Speedpaint, you wouldn't mind staying downstairs for a bit, would you?" Fluttershy asked with such an innocent voice, that he couldn't disagree.

"I'm alright with it, sure. Anything to keep you comfortable."

"Thanks! Come on Applejack, we'll get some privacy upstairs." Aj tried her best to put on a slight smile, but it look forced.

"Thank you." Aj merely gestured.

Once in Fluttershy's room, they had both sat down on the bed; Fluttershy waiting for her to speak.

"What ah'm gonna tell ya, must NEVER be repeated. Ya got that?"

"Definitely! I wouldn't think about it; you have my word!" Aj then breathed out, calmly breathing.

"Fluttershy... The thing is... It's... Ah think..." Aj just then let it happen. She knew Fluttershy wouldn't laugh, so she knew she could trust her. "The truth is.. Ah'm in love with Rainbow Dash... Ah'm a lesbian." Fluttershy was silent for about five seconds, and moved away slightly, but then spoke in a cracky tone.

"W- well, I... I'm shocked... But if that's what you like..." There was more silence, until Fluttershy sighed again. "So... Um... How long have you been... Like this?"

"Pretty much all ma'h life... Ah just heard Big Mac say a bunch of homophobic stuff... Ah just need someone ta talk to 'bout it."

"Applejack... I'm happy that you've trusted me with this secret... But I can't actually help you. Seeing as I'm not actually... Into mares... I wouldn't really understand what you're going through..." Fluttershy was trying her best, but she was new to this. "Have you spoken to Rainbow about this yet?"

"Not yet... Ah don't really think she wants ta speak with me at this particular moment in time..." Aj sighed, making Fluttershy more curious.

"And why's that?" Aj then stared down at the floor in sorrow.

"Well, Rainbow was-" she then paused, and cleared her throat a little. "Sorry, ah shouldn't say... Ah should at least respect her privacy..."

"I understand... Trust is the most important thing in a friendship." Fluttershy stared down to the ground. "Good luck with Rainbow... I hope it all works out." She smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thanks Fluttershy... Ah really appreciate it. You sure are a mighty good friend." Aj smiled back; hugging her gently.

Rainbow Dash and Discord were both laughing now, after Discord had used his powers to create a bunch of cider.

"Hey, serious question now! Are you like, actually a god? I'm really curious." Rainbow asked, in a close to drunken state.

"Well, there's a whoooolle land full of different gods! I'm one of them!" He too was slightly tipsy. "You ponies don't like to think of me as a god, so they called me a spirit of chaos! I'm actually The God of... Chaos!" It was almost like rambling, but Rainbow understood it.

"Apart from you... Is Celestia a god? She seems like a god..."

"Hah! To call her a god, is like saying an Earth pony can preform magic! Reaaal gods are faaarrrrrrr more powerful!" He spoke, rather slurred; drinking more cider.

"You did NOT just down Celestia! She's gonna be sooooo mad if she finds out you said that!" Rainbow was now almost drunk.

"What's she gonna do? Turn me to stone?" They were then laughing hysterically.

"Okay... I just remembered something I did yesterday... Something about Aj..." She then drunkly thought. "I need to go 'poligize to her... Right away!"

"Alrighty... See you, uuhh... Later! Umm... I... Uhh... Need a rest..." He flopped down.

"Okay... To... Uhhh... Ponyville! Yeah!" She then dizzily took off.

As Rainbow made her way to Ponyville, she saw Applejack leaving Fluttershy's cottage. She flew down to her, but ended up almost crashing into her.

"Rainbow Dash? Are y'all right?" She asked, rushing up to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about... Uhh... Yelling at you... And... Umm..." Aj then realised she was drunk.

"Oh, fer Pete's sake... Are you drunk!?" Rainbow just stared blankly, and smiled idiotically. "Oh, Celestia, give me strength... Go home, don't try helpin' anyone, and come back to me when yer sober!"

"Yeaahhh... Whatever..." Fluttershy and Speedpaint had heard the commotion, and came outside to see a drunken Rainbow Dash.

"Is she... A friend of yours?" Speedpaint asked, as Rainbow looked at him tiredly.

"Yes... She... Really likes cider..." Fluttershy replied.

"Hey, are you givin' me the eyes? You wanna fight me?" Rainbow directed towards Speedpaint.

"No, not particularly..." Rainbow still stumbled her way towards him, but he just stared in pity. "Please, I'm not going to fight you."

"That's because you're chicken!" She then started making chicken noises. "Aren't ya?"

"I'm not chicken; I just don't fight." He was trying to keep her calm; past experience with drunks helped.

"He he... I guess you won't block this!" She then punched his face, which strangely had no effect on him.

"Please, Rainbow Dash... You know what cider does to you." Fluttershy softly spoke.

"F- Fluttershy?" She then looked at her hooves, realising her state.. "What am I doing? I...-" Fluttershy then placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just go get some rest." She sighed; directing her away from the cottage. "Applejack? Would you mind?"

"Of course. Come 'ere, Rainbow. Don't want you gettin' in anymore trouble, do we?" Rainbow then flopped down, and was caught by Aj.

"I found Discord... We talked... He then brought cider... It was good!" Aj just sighed placing Rainbow on her back, ready to start carrying her to the farm.

"Discord? Ah shoulda known..." She scoffed at the mention of his name.

"Did she say... Discord?!" Speedpaint commented to Fluttershy.

"I think so. He's not as bad as they say he is."

"You mean you've met him? I thought he was still trapped as that stone statue." Speedpaint questioned the truth behind it.

"He escaped a few years back; I managed to reform him." Speedpaint was now mind boggled.

"Wait, wait, wait... You what? YOU reformed the God of Chaos? How did you manage that?" Speedpaint was impressed at what Fluttershy was saying.

"I just showed him what he really wanted; friends. Plus, don't you mean the _Spirit_ of Chaos?"

"Oh, yes! I meant spirit... Silly me! He he... Let's just change the subject now..." He quickly spoke, wondering why he kept slipping on words. _"Keep it together, Speedy... She's just a simple pegasus... She's not aware of who you really are.."_ He thought nervously, coughing slightly.

"Are you alright? You look nervous about something..." Fluttershy mentioned, sounding concerned.

"I... I'm fine... I just need a walk. I'll be back in a few hours..." He then rushed off, much faster than any average pony. He then slowed down. _"Easy there... She's getting suspicious!"_ He thought to himself.

"What is up with that pony?" Fluttershy commented silently, and headed inside.

Speedpaint soon stopped running, and began to walk slowly to a river; he sat on the bank.

As he stared into the water, he sighed deeply. He then started to move his hooves over the water; it was beginning to get manipulated. It wasn't long until it was slightly being lifted off the stream. He sighed in grief.

"This can't be happening now... It's... She can't be the one! She... Just... Her caring voice... I can't let this happen... It's too dangerous!" He then sensed another pony behind him, and dropped the water.

"What's too dangerous, Dear?" A feminine, sophisticated voice was heard. He recognised it from yesterday.

When he looked behind him, his suspicions were correct.

"Oh, it's you..." He said bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

"Parden me, but my name is Rarity. I saw you running to the river rather anxiously. Naturally, I was curious." Rarity explained, politely speaking. "I believe you saw me yesterday."

"Yes, I saw you. Now, I will repeat my question more thoroughly; what do you want? I'm trying to have some peace and quiet." Rarity then cleared her throat.

I heard you saying something being too dangerous, am I correct?" Speedpaint was trying to remain calm.

"Why does it matter? Can you please not evesdrop on me, and give me some peace? I'm trying to think." He was finding it hard not to start yelling, but she just wouldn't stop talking.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. A thousand pardons. Oh, by the way, I never caught your name."

"It's... Speedpaint... Can you please sto-"

"Oh, and another thin-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, and the force of the yell blasted her into a tree. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Please be okay! Please be okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He went running up to her, but she had not taken much damage; not if you counted her mane.

"What... Happened...?" Rarity moaned, realising what had happened. "How... Did you... Do that?!" Speedpaint's face was then full of angst.

"It's... A long story... Can you please not mention this to anyone? I'm sorry for yelling like that..." Rarity was surprisingly unharmed.

"Ahh... I see. I completely understand; don't want any commotion on that little party trick of yours?"

"Yeah... Party trick..." He sighed. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm surprised you even survived that!"

"If you don't count my mane... I'm all in one piece... More or less."

"But, seriously! It can be very dangerous if anyone finds out about me! Just... Please, I'm begging you! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity was now intrigued by Speedpaint's story.

"The less you know, the better. You already know too much."


	4. Chapter 4

The different Painter, Chapter four

Applejack was in the Sweet Apple Acres' barn watching Rainbow Dash, whom had passed out from too much cider.

"You can tell her..." Aj muttered to herself, constantly glancing at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash... Ah love you! Nahh... That's stupid... Ughh... I'm so pathetic..." She continued to continued to glance at Rainbow. "Ah know we've been friends fer some time now.. But ah... Ah think ah.. Ah can't do it..."

"W- what can't you do, Aj?" Rainbow tiredly said, waking up and surprising Aj.

"Nothing! Ah... It's nothin'..." Aj yelled, then went softer; this left Rainbow worried.

"Aj... My head hurts... I think I'm gonna-" Rainbow then held her hooves over her mouth, and signaled Aj to find a bucket.

"Oh, sweet apples on a dunebug!" She screamed, grabbing the nearest bucket.

Speedpaint was next to the river, with Rarity still trying to get information out of him.

"Why is it so dangerous for me to know?" Speedpaint didn't want a repeat of earlier, and tried to stay calm.

"You really wanna bucking know why I can't tell you? Why you can't know the truth?!"

"Well, duhh! What do you think I'm trying to say?" Speedpaint looked like he was ready to give a speech.

"Years ago, there was this mare; beautiful, kind, generous... She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I brought her into my life, and I was so happy! But one day, we went for a walk; nothing too bad... So we thought." He sighed deeply, as Rarity interrupted.

"Is this story going anywhere? What happened next?" He breathed out loudly, and waited for her to listen.

"Something from my past had came up, and something happened that I had been hoping to avoid; making me witness my own fiancée's murder! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LET ANYONE GET INVOLVED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He yelled with tears in his eyes pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry..." Rarity felt like an absolute A-hole now.

"Just... Just forget it..." He turned away from her, looking away in anger.

"Sorry... I- I... I didn't know..." Speedpaint then made an even longer sigh.

"You're right... You didn't know..." He then lightly sighed. "Sorry for yelling like that... I hate my temper..." He then sat down on the grass, staring down sadly; he covered his face with his hooves.

Rarity then decided to sit next to him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Speedpaint, Dear, I understand you've had hard times in your life, but I'm sure things will be alright." Speedpaint just gave up trying to explain to her, so he just went with her nonsense.

"How can I be so sure? The killer is still out there! He's almost unstoppable! Only if I didn't have to guard that stupid chest... Oh shi- ignore that last bit!"

"It's alright. I won't ask about the chest. Changing the subject, are you seeing anypony at the moment? I'd just say that you're pretty good looking, if I do say myself..." Rarity was getting closer to him, but he moved back faster.

"What the heck are you doing? I'm not trying to sound mean, I don't get seduced by a 50 bit manestyle, false eyelashes, and slopped on makeup." He spoke with slight frustration.

"Well, I'd never! That was awfully rude of you! Speaking to a lady... W- with such... Crudeness! What kind of Gentlecolt would do that?"

"So, a Gentlecolt is someone who only cares about looks, and goes out with some random mare that they've pretty much just met? Don't get me wrong, but that seems pretty low." He saw her shocked face, and decided to walk away seeing as she wasn't leaving him alone. Rarity then suddenly realised how much of an inappropriate thing it was to say at that time.

"Why did I say that? Me and my big mouth... He's obviously not gotten over his fiancée's death... That was just an idiotic thing to do! I shall not bother him anymore." She sighed, walking off back to Ponyville.

Speedpaint had been walking along the stream for around ten minutes, and decided to sit down; staring his reflection in the water.

"Somedays... I just wish I could live a normal life... No pain... No torture... And not have to constantly turn everyone down... Why is the right thing to do... Always the hardest?" Speedpaint continued to stare at his reflection in the river; a great swarm of depression then filled through him. "It's not fair... What have I done to deserve this pain? If only I was able to end it... Just... So I can't hurt anymore people..."

"I'm really sorry Aj... I'm just hoping I didn't hurt anyone..." Rainbow apologised, realising what her situation was.

"Don't worry Rainbow. You haven't hurt nopony. Well, you tried to fight a random stallion, but luckily he ain't a violent pony."

"As long as no one got hurt..." She looked down, still with a massive headache.

"Rainbow... There's somethin' ah need ta tell ya..." Aj gulped, and Rainbow spoke up.

"What is it, Aj? Something on your mind?" Rainbow asked, paying most of her attention to Aj.

"It's just... Ah'm-" She was then cut off when the barn doors opened; revealing Big Mac in the large doorway.

"Oh, howdy Aj! What're ya'two doin' in the barn?" Big Mac asked, curiously.

"Rainbow got drunk again, an' ah brought her here where she can't break anything." Aj explained with a glimpse of truth in her expression.

"Alrighty then. You really gotta lay off the cider there, Rainbow. It ain't healthy." Big Mac commented, huffing lightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault cider tastes so good!" Rainbow defended, but then realised she just added to his point.

"Exactly. Just be careful, ya'hear?" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... I rarely ever get cider anyways. Not my fault I go overboard when it's offered to me." Big Mac then sighed.

"Ah'm just tryna look out fer you. Ah'll be off now... This isn't going anywhere..." He then left, leaving Aj and Rainbow alone again.

"Anyways... What were you going to say? You know... Before Big Mac interrupted?" Aj then stared at the ground, away from Rainbow. "Aj? Is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything..." Aj remained silent, and just huffed lightly.

Aj continued to stay silent, not knowing what to say. This made Rainbow begin to worry even more.

"Aj, if you're not going to tell me anything, then why did you even bring it up?!"

"Becu- it don't even matter no more... Just forget ah said anythin'..."

"How can I? Something's obviously up!"

"It don't matter..." She persisted, trying to look away.

"This is hopeless... I guess you'll end up telling me later, anyway..." She stared at Aj, wanting to help, but she wouldn't let her. "If you're not going to let me help, then I'm leaving!" Aj remained silent even longer. Rainbow then gave up, and flew off.

"Wait... Ah need you..." She spoke silently, barely being able to make a sound, with tears down her face. She then whispered again, lightly pulling her hoof out. "Don't go..." But it was too late; Rainbow was off, and Aj was left all alone. "Why am ah such a coward?"

Over at Sugar Cube Corner, the Cakes noticed strange noises coming from Pinkie's room; Mr Cake decided to go take a look.

When he reached Pinkie's door, he listened carefully, but heard nothing out of order now. He then knocked.

"Hello? Pinkie, are you alright in there? You're normally up by now, and already baking. Is everything alright?" Mr Cake asked, as he heard a strange sounding cough.

"Y- yes, I'm fine! I'll be down shortly!" A voice then came up; not as energetic as Pinkie's normal voice, but the tone was right.

"Alrighty then! Don't be too long. I'll have to cut your pay if you do!" He said uneasily, having an odd feeling in his gut.

"Yes, yes... I won't be too long!" 'Pinkie' spoke, putting on a forced energetic tone.

As Mr Cake walked back downstairs, he had a worried look on his face. Mrs Cake took notice.

"Is everything alright, Honey? Is Pinkie okay?" Mrs Cake asked, seeing her husband's expression.

"I don't know, Honey buns. Something seems off about her... She's not as... Well, 'Pinkie' as she usually is." There was then hoofsteps down the stairs, as a pink, puffy maned Earth pony came down.

"Pinkie! Is everything alright?" Mrs cake asked, hoping nothing was the matter.

"Of course! I'm just fine. Now, show me to the cookery establishment so I can make these 'cupcakes' I always make..." Both Mr and Mrs Cake looked at each other, rather confused.

"Pinkie, you know where the kitchen is, and I've never heard you call it that before..." Mr Cake mentioned, and Pinkie shook her head vigorously.

"I mean... Who's ready for some cupcakes?!" She yelled more energetically, making the Cakes lose most of their suspicion.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm back..." A blue pegasus greeted.

"Speedpaint, you're back!" She then greeted him with a hug, but he then looked away sadly. "I- is everything okay?"

"I'm fine... Don't you worry about me..." He stated, slowly moving in, and sitting on her sofa.

"How can I not worry if something's obviously bothering you?" Fluttershy said, getting more worried as his silence grew.

His face was embedded on his left foreleg, as it pressed against the armrest, making Fluttershy see that he was upset about something.

She slowly sat next to him, and kept staring at his state, she didn't know how to act to this.

"Speedpaint... Please tell me..." Fluttershy caringly spoke with the softest, and most gentle voice ever. "Please..." He obviously gave in from her voice. (Let's be honest; who wouldn't?)

"It's... It's just the memories keep coming back... About everyone I ever loved... And how the same heartless monster kept taking everyone away from me..." Fluttershy was just sitting there, not knowing how to respond, or give any advice.

"I- is there anything I c- can do to help?" Speedpaint sadly sighed, looking back at Fluttershy with his worn out, tired, and sadened eyes.

"I really wish there was... I've tried so much... Gone through so much unimaginable pain... So many sacrifices... Every single ounce of happiness had been taken from me... I'm so lonely... I don't know what to do..." Fluttershy looked at Speedpaint, full of sorrow. She wasn't entirely sure on what to do, but she tried her best.

"D- do you want to talk about it? I- if that's alright with you..." Speedpaint continued to stare at the floor, silently staying stationary; like a statue, and not a single muscle was moving. Fluttershy was growing evermore anxious at his continued silence. "I just want to help... I can't help you if you won't talk about it..." She then placed her right hoof on his right shoulder.

"I really wish I could tell you... But the risk is too high for you to know..." He then gently pushed Fluttershy's hoof off him, sadly looking away. Fluttershy then sighed in defeat; hoping to try again later.

"A- alright... But I'm here if you need somepony to talk to... It won't be a bother... Really..."

"Okay... Just... Just be careful." He warned, but Fluttershy wasn't too sure.

"Okay..." Fluttershy really wanted things to be happy again, but she was too scared to say anything in fear of sounding insensitive. She just sighed silently, catching Speedpaint's attention.

"So, umm... Is there anything that we could do to take our minds off of all this?" Speedpaint asked, noticing how bored Fluttershy started to look.

"I could show you around Ponyville if you'd like. You know... Get used to the surroundings.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too bad..."

Rainbow Dash had landed in a field, and had calmed down from the talk with Applejack; confused on what her behaviour was all about.

"What's up with Applejack lately? She's hiding something from me, but won't tell me what." She then shook her head. "I don't have time for this... I've got problems of my own I need to sort out. I clearly can't have a conversation with Aj anymore; Pinkie's a blabbermouth, and Rarity will just ask me loads of useless things about Fluttershy; I can't exactly tell Fluttershy... I guess Twilight is my best shot so far." She then looked over to a large crystal tree-castle.

Over in the new and improved tree house, Twilight was reading a book about rare, but dangerous creatures.

"It says that although Changelings are to be feared, there are a much more dangerous species that are even rarer; 'Dream Changelings™' are much bigger, and can morph their entire bodies into a fog and enter a pony's mind, and control their dreams, or even take over their entire body!" Twilight read out loud to Spike, who was listening.

"That sound awesome!" Twilight then raised an eyebrow towards him. "I mean... That sounds horrible!" She then rolled her eyes, and continued reading.

"It says they don't have a concept of mercy or forgiveness, so they are a deadly foe; only seeking destruction and pain of others. Once they see a prey, they'll not stop until they have completely broken down to a point of insanity until every last strand of the pony's mind has been overtaken by misery, sadness and so much pain that they- wow, that's graphic!"

"What is it, Twilight?" Spike asked curiously.

"Trust me. You do NOT want to know." She commented, skipping that section. "This terrifying creature is not restricted by age, or tiredness; making this the most feared creature, as it is almost 'god-like' in a sense that it will never stop tracking you down, no matter how much you try to escape. As scary as it sounds, they can be killed; although it's not an easy task. It's not very well known that their one weakness is-" she was then interrupted by a knock at her door. "I wonder who that could be..."


End file.
